There are many ways known in the art to produce tackifiers such as the Friedel Crafts polymerization of hydrocarbon resin streams containing cycloolefins and olefins and the like. However, until now there has been no practical way to selectively produce tackifiers with an olefin polymerization catalyst. Most olefin polymerization catalysts do not easily produce polymers with low enough molecular weight to be useful for use as a tackifier and with glass transition temperatures (Tg) high enough for use as a tackifier. Most olefin catalyst systems produce high molecular weight polyolefins and even if they produce low molecular weight product, it is generally low molecular weight, low Tg oligomers having little value for certain tackifier applications. Examples of such include the cationic polymerization of isobutylene. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 3,470,145 discloses polymerizing .alpha.-olefins having 11-18 carbon atoms and .beta.-pinene to provide tackifiers for EPDM rubbers using a TiCl.sub.4 /Al(isoC.sub.4 H.sub.9).sub.3 catalyst. Furthermore, it is known under the Fox-Flory relationship that as a general rule that when molecular weight decreases so does Tg (see T. G. Fox J.Polym. Sci. 15, 371-390(1955)). The instant invention, however, provides new tackifiers with low molecular weights and high Tg's and a method to produce said low molecular weight polymers with high Tg's. Low molecular weight is desired for compatibility and high Tg is desired for strength. The instant invention also provides compatible blends based upon the tackifiers produced herein for use in certain adhesive applications.